<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New President by BittersweetMarmalade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379504">A New President</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetMarmalade/pseuds/BittersweetMarmalade'>BittersweetMarmalade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Next Generation, The GOVERNMENT - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, dub-con, head - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetMarmalade/pseuds/BittersweetMarmalade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Data and Joe Biden are trapped in a metal box with no hope of escape.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Data Soong/Joe Biden, Data(Star Trek)/Joe Biden, Data/Joe Biden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New President</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sir, could you please repeat that? I am not sure my processors accurately understood what you are trying to say."</p><p>"And if you don't like me... uh.. I'm will... You'll just get a chain around your head."</p><p>Data stared blankly into Joe Biden's eyes, struggling to grasp what the senile man was attempting to say. </p><p>"If I do not like you... I will have a chain wrapped around my head?" He asked in what sounded like slight confusion. </p><p>"Yes. You will have a metal chain wrapped around your sk- your. Head. Your head. And a truck'll dri- drag you by the leash." Biden spoke powerfully, his words carrying the dignity of a dimentia-ridden former vice president. </p><p>"The leash being the chain around my head?" The android queried, wanting to make sure the information he was consuming was registering properly into his memory banks. </p><p>Biden hesitated for continuing his statement, lips pursed slightly in thought before he stuttered out a, "Yeah, man."</p><p>"That sounds very dangerous, sir," Data warned, observing the geriatric candidates strange behavior. It appeared that Joe Biden was undoing his belt, "Why are you undoing your belt?"</p><p>Biden looked up at Data and chuckled, quickly re-doing his belt before advancing in the robot's direction, "I'm just fixing my belt, nothing important."</p><p>Data took a step back but before he knew it, Joe Biden was pulling him into a hug. It was quite awkward as the android remained rather stiff, trying to loosen up enough to return the affections without it coming across as forced or artificial. </p><p>Joe didn't notice, he was sniffing Data's hair. </p><p>"Sir, I am unsure of what you want from me," Data said softly, his voice gentle and carrying no malicious or harsh undertones. </p><p>"Can you.. do that head thingy where you det- you remove your head and... yeah?" Biden asked carelessly, treading on any ground he could reach. </p><p>"Are you asking me to disassemble myself, Mr. Vice President?"</p><p>"No!" Biden exclaimed, quickly shutting Data's idea down, "I'm just asking if you can remove your head and still... work and be alive." </p><p>"Well, I suppose technically, yes I could," Data said thoughtfully, "Is that what you wish for me to do, sir?"</p><p>Biden nodded and released Data from his iron grip, stumbling back a bit to undo his belt again. This time, the android remained silent as he focused on carefully removing his skull. Once it was twisted off, he held it up in his hands to look down on his own headless body. </p><p>"Is this sufficient?" He asked, staring as Biden pulled down his pants and tighty-whities, "Why are you retrieving your genitals?"</p><p>"Give me head with your head," Biden demanded, his fully hard, four-inch-cock taken in his hand. </p><p>Data stood unresponsive for a moment, considering the option of bailing, but ultimately ended up lowering the head in his hands down to dick-level. </p><p>He found himself head-to-head with Biden's... well, head. He parted his lips to unenthusiastically take the length into his mouth, his tongue leading the way down the shaft and to the VP's dusty balls. He was built without a gag reflex, allowing him to take the full length with ease. </p><p>"Your mouth feels just like Donny's," Joe groaned in pleasure as Data bobbed his head up and down Biden's cock, drooling all over his balls in a rather disgusting display that egged Joe on to his finish. He was rather well-known for his... premature finishes. </p><p>Data was using his hands to move his head up and down, skewering his own face on the wrinkly and most likely disease-ridden member. It was certainly a strange experience, burying his own nose into the graying pubes. Each thrust was another pleasured noise pried Biden's throat, the guttural moans echoing through the metal box. </p><p>It wasn't long before Joe shot his load into Data's mouth, however the powdery cum substance that shot from the head of his dick went straight through the hole in Data's neck that would usually lead to an organic tubing system. </p><p>Data pulled himself off of Biden's greasy cock and reattached his head with ease. </p><p>"I hope you found that experience pleasurable, Sir."</p><p>"I did, thank you, Dater."</p><p>"It is Data, Sir." He corrected the senile old man patiently. </p><p>"Whatever, man, I'm just going to take a nap now." Biden waved him off before curling up on the ground and dozing off into a deep sleep. </p><p>"Goodnight, Mister Biden."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>